Unsung Hero
by LAG0802
Summary: Tony goes looking for Rick Blaine, what he finds instead, makes him a hero, but why does he hide this from the team. Mild swears, child abduction/abuse. No pairings but can be seen as Tibbs. (Tag to The Searchers season 12, ep 7)


_**I loved the idea of Tony having a cat and I think he is smarter more capable than the show portrays him at times. This weeks episode Grounded was great, love Smart Tony.**_

_**Disclaimer: Wish I owned the show and characters but will settle for getting some playtime, Wish I made money on this but writing is so much fun, who needs to get paid (LOL)**_

_**A big thank you to my wife for proofreading but any mistakes are solely mine.**_**_  
><em>**

_**Since this is a one shot **_**_thank you ahead of time for taking the time to read._**

**_Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates._**

**_LAG_**

_**Unsung Hero**_

The man dressed in black jeans, a black sweater and cap, entered the dark ally, the light from the street did nothing to illuminate the area, standing on boxes outside a first floor apartment window, the sound of breaking glass seemed to echo in the silence of the night. Waiting patiently the man listened for signs of detection, assured that no one had heard him he proceeded to open the window and climb in.

_NCISNCISNCISNCIS_

A very tired Tony DiNozzo pulled into his designated parking space. He was exhausted, having stayed up all night at the pharmacy with Tim waiting for their suspect then flying off to Vietnam with Gibbs. He was glad that they had gotten the next two days off. Sitting in his car he was filled with overwhelming sadness at the loss of Rick Blaine. Damn cat! Work had helped him put his worry aside for a while but now he was going into a feline free home. Just when he started to care the cat ran off. Feeling a little sorry for himself he thought maybe it was best if he just stopped trying to find someone to be with and just accepted he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, seemed every time he tried to open his heart to someone they just walked away, this was the pattern of his life and he had just repeated it with a cat.

Getting out of the car, he made his way into his apartment. Checking on Kate and Ziva he was glad that at least his fish were OK and couldn't just leave him. As he started to get ready for bed, he looked at the empty cat bed, the bowl of water and food waiting in the kitchen and the unused litter box. Deciding that he would not be able to sleep if he did not try to find his wayward pet he dressed in sweats and headed outside to check the areas around his building where he first saw Rick. Before closing the door behind him, he felt his pocket for his keys and cell. He debated taking his weapon, while he lived in a relatively safe neighborhood, it was better to be prepared if he was going to poking around in a dark ally at one o'clock in the morning. The familiar weight on his hip gave him comfort.

Working his way slowly around the building, he decided to search two blocks in all directions. Starting in the area he had first noticed Rick following him, he hoped the cat was still in the area. After an hour and half of looking in ally's, behind dumpsters, peeking in doorways, he had reached the last area within the parameters he had set. If the cat was not here then it was time for him to go crawl into his warm bed. As he approached the ally between the last buildings, he heard the sound of breaking glass.

In a second he went from distraught pet owner looking for a lost cat, to a well-trained federal agent. Approaching the ally with caution, he peered in knowing that the shadows would give an advantage to anyone looking out toward the better illuminated street. Hearing what sounded like a window being opened and someone scrambling in the ally, he pulled back and took out his cell and dialed the police, if something was going on he would want some back up. It might be nothing or it could be a burglary in progress, he knew better than to take unnecessary chances by acting alone unless the situation called for it. Luckily he had established a good relationship with D.C. Metro Police.

He had not even considered calling Gibbs or any of his team, not because he thought they would not back him up but metro would have a patrol car here much quicker. It made him crazy watching police drama's on TV where the team of agents or detectives would get a call that someone was in trouble, then go racing off hoping to get there in time, when all they had to do was call the local police department and have officers on the scene in a matter of minutes, but then on TV the hero always had to save the day.

Waiting for Metro to arrive, he listened for any sounds coming from the ally, hearing what appeared to be muffled cries, and footsteps heading away from him, his gut screamed that he needed to act. Cautiously he entered the darkened ally and followed the retreating steps toward the other end of the ally, passing an open window, he noted the broken pane and boxes placed to allow easy access into the building.

Continuing toward the back opening of the ally he heard a child's voice call for help, picking up speed, he saw what appeared to be a man carrying a child exit the ally, the child struggling in his arms. The man seemed to be heading for a parked car on the side street behind the ally. Tony made a rapid assessment of the situation and guessed this was a child abduction. Tony knew that if they made it to the car, the man would be gone before metro arrived. Putting his gun away, Tony started calling loudly for Rick, acting as if he was looking around, the man with the child stopped and turned in his direction, clearly trying to assess if Tony was a threat.

Tony put his hands in the air in feigned frustration and yelled out, "Hey, have you seen a black and white cat? Damn cat got out and the kids won't stop crying until he comes back."

"No man, but I got to get my kid home, he an't feeling to well." The man responded as he turned back to the car.

Tony tried to keep the conversation going, "Yeah, my kids were throwing up all last week, pretty gross, I let my wife deal with it," as he spoke Tony watched as the man placed the child in the back seat of the car putting him in a carseat. Tony moved closer to the car as the man closed the door and headed around to the drivers seat.

Tony knew that it was time to act, pulling his weapon he yelled out, "Stop, Federal Agent," his gun pointed at the man. "Put your hands on the trunk of the car and spread your legs," he called out as he approached the man.

Unfortunately at this moment a woman came screaming out of the ally, "My baby, he took my baby!" and headed toward the car.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction the man turned quickly pulling a large knife and rammed Tony with his full weight, both men went down and the gun was knocked out of Tony's hand. Struggling with the man, he tried to get control of the knife. While this struggle took place the woman reached the car and pulled her child from the backseat.

While Tony fought for control of the knife, two metro police cruisers pulled up, as the police tried to assess the situation Tony felt the bit of the knife blade nick his side.

The officers managed to separate Tony and the kidnapper but as they sorted out who was who, Tony found himself sitting on the ground, hands cuffed behind him. The officers had not noticed the red stain spreading out across his sweat shirt.

Tony knew that the police were just doing their job and he would be free soon, while he did not know these Officers, he expected the shift supervisor to arrive soon and he would clarify the situation. One officer talked to the distraught woman as she held on tight to her frightened child. Looking at the mother and child, Tony estimated the little boy was about two years old.

A third cruiser pulled up and the shift supervisor walked over, looking first at the kidnapper, his gaze lingered on Tony, taking in the torn sweats and the dark stain at his side, "Holy crap, DiNozzo what the hell did you get into?" he explained as he rushed to Tony's side. Quickly getting the cuffs off he ordered one of the officers to call for an ambulance.

"Mark, it's just a scratch, I can take care of this at home," Tony said protesting the need for emergency care. Struggling to get up, Mark took his arm and helped him to his feet. While Tony leaned against the cruiser, one of the officers brought over the first aid kit from the car and Mark took out a large bandage and held it to Tony's side as they waited.

"So you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Mark asked.

After years of giving report, Tony very professionally explained what he saw, "I was out looking for my cat, when I heard glass breaking in the ally, I called metro to report but when I heard noise and a child call out, I couldn't wait. I saw this man, carrying that child," pointing to the child who was with his mother. "When he put the kid in the car I pulled my weapon and identified myself as a Federal Agent and asked him to put his arms on the car. When the woman came out of the ally screaming he jumped me, we were struggling with the knife when your guys pulled up".

"Lucky you were here, that man is Todd Anderson, he is the boy's father, according to the mother they were living in Dover, Delaware, when she left him about 6 months ago due to domestic violence and she also found out he is wanted for molesting his 6-year-old daughter from a previous relationship. Not wanting him near her son, she took off. Until tonight she thought they were safe. Nice work DiNozzo, if you had not stopped him," shaking his head and taking a deep breath Mark continued, "Not sure we would have been here in time." Patting Tony on the shoulder, Mark pointed to the arriving ambulance.

As the EMT's cleaned and wrapped Tony's side, Emma the young mother with her son Cooper, walked over to Tony. "Oh, how can I ever thank you," she said with tears streaming down her face. "He was going to take my baby and I don't want to think of the awful things he would have done."

"You both are safe, and I'm glad I decided to look for my cat. Do you have a place to go tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm going to take Cooper to the emergency room at the children's hospital to get checked, then we are going to my parents. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

Pulling her self up on her toes she kissed Tony on his cheek and entered the waiting ambulance to take them to the hospital.

The EMT's wanted Tony to go too, but he said he would go later, the wound was not serious but would require stitches. Mark walked up and pointed to the police car, "get in DiNozzo, don't even think of saying no to a trip to the emergency room, taking you there myself."

As the adrenal rush began to pass, Tony was too tired to complain.

At about 7am, Mark dropped off an exhausted, stitched up Tony back at his apartment. His weapon returned to him as he had not fired it.

Walking to the entrance of his building a black and white ball of fur came running out from behind the bush by the door, rubbing himself all over Tony's legs and purring, Rick Blaine had found his own way home.

Walking into work after the two days off, Gibbs was already sitting at his desk and looked up when Tony had entered, "Hey Boss." Tony said as he headed for his desk, careful not to bump or pull on his injured side.

"Moving a little slow DiNozzo."

"It's nothing Boss, pulled a muscle moving some stuff around," Tony responded, not really wanting to disclose how he was injured.

"Better not slow you down."

"Nope Boss, I can keep up."

Grunting Gibbs went back to his work.

Tim and Bishop entered together a few minutes later.

"Tony, if you still want a cat, a friend of my has some kittens." Bishop asked.

Smiling Tony held up his phone and flashed a picture at Bishop, then Tim.

"I have a cat," he said proudly.

"Is that Rick Blaine?" Tim asked.

"Yep, came back on his own." Tony said with his smile only getting wider.

"If you don't want to find yourself up for adoption you better get to work," bellowed Gibbs, but he looked at Tony and gave him a little smile.

As the week ended Tony looked forward to the time off, his side was aching and it had been difficult to hide his injury from Gibbs.

Pulling into his driveway he noticed the cruiser parked in front, Mark leaning against the door.

"Hey DiNozzo, how's the side?"

"Healing, itches a little. Have you heard from Emma and Cooper?"

"Yeah, Todd was charged with kidnapping, and is facing child abuse charges in Delaware. Emma is working is working with a domestic violence program and Cooper is doing great. Here," he said handing Tony a sealed envelope, "it's a letter from Emma, she wanted to thank you. She'll be ok now, she has the whole department looking out for her, some of the officers started a collection, I can send you the information if you want to contribute."

"Do that, I'd like to help."

"Tony, you already helped."

"Just doing my job, Mark."

"I get it Tony, but you are a hero, you don't have to hide that. Chief wanted to give you a commendation but I think I talked him out of it."

"Thanks I owe you one."

Getting back in his car, Mark said, "No I'm the one that owes you."

Walking into his apartment, Rick Blaine was sitting by the door waiting for him, this had become their routine as Rick rubbed himself all over Tony. Reaching down and scratching the cat's head, Tony said, "Well if you had not run away, I would not have been out looking for you and a little boy would have been kidnapped, so I guess you are a hero too." As a reward he opened a can of smelly wet food for the cat.

Sitting on his sofa he opened the letter and read the kind words of thanks Emma wrote. Wiping the tears from his eyes, looked at the enclosed photo and petted the soft fur of the warm body snuggled up tight against him on the sofa.

Everyone thought he loved being the center of attention but it was a diversion to keep people from looking too deep, if they thought they knew you, they would just accept what you showed them and never look beyond the facade.

A knock on the door startled him as he was not expecting anyone. Opening the door he found Gibbs standing there with a pizza and a 6 pack of his favorite beer.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"You going to let me in."

"Yeah, yeah, come on in, just wasn't expecting anyone."

Putting the pizza and beer down, Gibbs turned to DiNozzo and said, "If you ever hide an injury from me again, I'll head slap you so hard your offspring will feel it for generations."

Looking aghast, Tony stumbled over his words, "Injury, what injury," had he given something away in the past week.

"Think you are the only one that has contacts in Metro P.D., the Chief called me, wanted to know if I would attend a commendation ceremony for one of my agents who was stabbed while saving a child from getting kidnapped."

"I didn't get stabbed, just a cut and a few stitches. I was out looking for Rick Blaine and things happened. I wasn't on work time, nothing to report, Metro has my statement."

"Tony," Gibbs said, "Next time you tell me, and twenty stitches is not, nothing. When do the stitches come out?"

"Ah, ah, I took them out last night."

"You took them out!"

"I've done it before and no reason to go back to the doctor."

"Tony," Gibbs said with a deep sigh, staring at his agent, until Tony looked very uncomfortable, Gibbs added, "You did good Tony, but next time you tell me yourself, got it."

"Got it Boss, report all super hero activity." He said chuckling.

"Ok Super Hero DiNozzo, lets eat."

Sitting side by side eating their pizza, the two men who did their jobs quietly, without fanfare, understood that they were not motivated by commendations but by the face of a young mother and her little boy, looking out at them from a place of honor on Tony's bookcase.


End file.
